


there is no loneliness like theirs

by giovanchis



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: also this is angsty....ummm, matsuda and misa r besties they are NOT DATING IN THIS FIC, theres mention of emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis
Summary: “i would like to hold the slenderer one in my arms,for she has walked over to me”misa and matsuda comfort each other after lights death
Kudos: 5





	there is no loneliness like theirs

matsuda was always nice to misa. during the whole kira investigation, he was her shoulder to cry on, her person to laugh with, and someone she knew she could trust.

and now here they were, sitting in misa’s kitchen, looming over the cups of tea misa had poured for them. it used to be light and misa’s kitchen, but due to recent events, that wasn’t the case anymore.

silence. just pure silence between the both of them. the cars outside, the bird in the living room, even their breathing, was nothing to misa. she doesn’t tell anyone this but she sometimes goes outside to her balcony and looks at the stars, hoping to see light’s name in them. looking for some sort of sign he’s still with her.

misa knew she was difficult. she knew she was hard to truly love. she knew that it was her causing the problems in the relationship. but light, light made an exception for her. light had told her that if he were anyone else, they would’ve left by now. he said that she was lucky she was still in his life. in the first months, misa stood up for herself, but as the years went by, she found it redundant to even challenge light.

but matsuda, matsuda was the guy who comforted her. he held her hand when she needed him too, he was patient with her, he held her. and matsuda didn’t even want her. he didn’t want her favors that she offered in return, he said he didn’t need the gifts, absolutely nothing. in his words, he was just being nice.

misa had heard those words from too many greedy men who wanted her to the point they barely meant their true meaning. she believed matsuda, he never had a reason to lie, but she was nothing but perplexed when he stayed over and didn’t even attempt a move on her. she was glad he didn't.

and again, here they were. in her kitchen. the kitchen they shared so many memories in. the kitchen where they hung out with light. the conversations were engraved in the walls of her kitchen.

matsuda is the first to speak, “misa....i hope you’re doing well, you can always come stay with me....or mogi.”

misa continued looking down at her cup of tea. she couldn’t take looking at someone else from the investigation team.

“i hope you know...that you’re not alone. i know you’re going through worse, but...misa you aren’t alone.”

misa could feel the instability in his voice. she looked up and saw tears streaking his rosy cheeks. she noticed she was crying as well.

“i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have come here,” matsuda said while getting up.

just before he was out the door of her apartment, he felt a small hand grab his the back of his jacket.

“stay...please stay. i’m so lonely, i need a friend right now,” misa said. those were her first words in a while. she collapsed on her knees and began sobbing. matsuda kneeled beside her and hugged her, feeling her tears dampening his jacket. he was crying again.

hacking sobs could be heard from her apartment. if anyone noticed, no one seemed to care. misa was exhausted and laid down on the floor, matsuda did the same. they stayed like this for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am after my friend suggested an idea. some of misa and lights whole thing is me projecting soooo if theres grammatical errors that is not on me lol
> 
> title from james wright’s “a blessing”
> 
> wow not a mitski lyric lol


End file.
